SandCastle Contest
by Abi-GleeLover98
Summary: The Boy's and Nya go to the beach and have a sandcastle building contest. What couple will win? What other couple joins their fun? Who is this new guy Nya meets? Why am I asking so many questions when technically only one is answered fully?


** The Boy's and Nya go to the beach and have a sandcastle building contest. What couple will win? What other couple joins their fun? Who is this new guy Nya meets? Why am I asking so many questions when technically only one is answered fully?**

**Anyway I don't own Ninjago, LEGO does. I don't own anything in this story actually. **

**Cole POV**

"Kai, I'm so bored!" I say throwing my head onto Kai's chest. He runs his hands through my ebony locks and sighs.

"Yeah, me too, babe. This sucks, there's nothing to do here," we both groan and sit there for another five minutes before I get up abruptly, scaring Kai.

"We could go to the beach!" I say with a smile and almost jumping with joy, "Yes, this is the best decision I've ever made!"

"I thought you said that dating me was the best decision you've ever made?" He says raising an eyebrow at me.

"Um, I meant the second best decision. Hehe I love you..." I say looking at him with an innocent smile.

He rolls his eyes and gets up to hug me. I except the hug and wrap my arms around his waist and put my head on his chest. He grabs my chin and lifts my head to kiss me.

"I think that's a great idea, babe." He says when we break apart. I smile and we walk to the kitchen to see Jay and Zane making out on a chair. I immediately turn around dragging Kai out with me. He was laughing by the time we got to our room.

"What is the matter with you?" I ask him and he shrugs and sits on the bed. I roll my eyes and go to the closet. I grab a bag and start packing things to take to the beach.

"What are you doing?" He asks me while I walk into our bathroom for tanning lotion- even though I can't tan to save my life -and towels. I come back out and put them into my bag before answering.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting ready for the beach." He nods, "You should pack some stuff too."

"Fine," he gets up and starts packing.

After were done, we go tell the other couples and Sensei Wu, who said he would stay here to 'enjoy the peace and quiet'. Everyone rolls their eyes at that and leaves to pack like Kai and I did.

"So... now what?" I ask Kai and he shrugs.

"We could cuddle while we wait for everyone."

"I love that idea," we smile and go to the couch again.

We all meet in the living room when there done and walk to the car together. Usually we would walk, but the beach is farther away then any of us would like to. Kai got in the drivers seat and I got in the passenger seat right next to him. Zane and Jay got in the very back seats and Lloyd and Brad were sitting in the middle seat. The car had bench seats so all of us more 'feminine' boys (i.e. Me, Brad, Jay) cuddled up with our boyfriends. Nya looks extremely alone and uncomfortable.

"All these hot, guy friends and none of them are straight," she says and I laugh and snuggle into her brother more. She rolls her eyes and looks out the window.

"I could look for cute boys with you," I offer and Kai says something before Nya even looks at me.

"No, you won't. You already have a cute boy and you don't need anymore,"

"Aw, you're no fun," He smiles and looks back at everyone else. I look too and see Jay and Zane making out, again. "Do they ever stop?"

"Well Zane doesn't need to breathe and I guess with all the talking he does; Jay learned how to hold his breath." he replies as we pull into the beach parking lot. We all jump out of the car as fast as we can and run to the beach, leaving Nya to get our bags. I know it was kinda mean, but we have been stuck on the Bounty for two weeks and she was the only one that got to go out. Well, her and Brad because he doesn't live there.

Nya POV

They left me. With all of there bags.

Idiots.

I sigh and open the back and sigh once again when everything falls out. I look around to see if anyone saw and blush when a boy with short straight hair, a hoodie and swimming trunks looks at me. The one time a cute boy notices me and I do something embarrassing! He sees my distress and runs over to me and helps pick up the bags.

"Thanks," I say after he grabs them and carries some for me while I get the rest. "I'm Nya."

"No problem; I'm Jake," I smile and walk the rest of the way to the beach with him. I finally look him in the eyes and immediately fall in love; they were a gorgeous, blue/green color with gold specks in them. So this is what love at first sight feels like. I just hope he feels the same.

Cole POV

I see Nya walk down the beach with a guy who is helping her with our bags. I nudge Kai and point to them. He sees and looks at me, "What? So she has a guy with her. It's not like there automatically destined to be with each other."

"You know nothing of the female mind," I say, roll my eyes and shake my head at him. He just sighs and goes back to the magazine he was looking at. I look at Nya and the guy once more before reading my book again.

About twenty minutes later, I get bored and elbow Kai in the ribs. He grabs where i hit him and looks at me annoyed.

"Ow. What?"

"Such a nice reply. Anyway I'm bored, entertain me," he shakes his head and glares at me.

"No not after you just hurt me," I give him the puppy dog face and he gives in. Works every time, "Ok I have an idea. Go get everyone else," I nod and start telling everyone to come over to mine and Kai's area. When they get there Kai starts explaining, "Lets have a sand castle building contest. Couples against couples."

"But I don't have a boyfriend," Nya reminds us all and Kai nods.

"You can be with him, he's alone too," he gestures to the guy Nya was with.

"His name is Jake," She says, looks at him and smiles. Oh yeah, there's definitely something going on there.

"Ok so, me and Kai vs. Jay and Zane vs. Nya and Jake vs. Lloyd and Brad." I say just to clarify. Everyone nods and we go our separate areas to start. "Wait, shouldn't there be a judge?" I ask Kai when I realize we need one.

"Oh yeah, that might be helpful," he says and looks around for a moment. "Hey wait," he says, pointing at two people not far down the beach. I look, but don't see what he is talking about, "Is that Dareth and Garmadon?" I finally get it and nod, seeing them. "Maybe they could judge, I mean Garmadon is a lot easier to be around now that he's not you know evil. Or has four arms," Kai nods and pulls out his phone, dials a number then puts it to his ear. "Who are you calling?"

"Santa." He reply's sarcastically and I look somewhat excited.

"Really?"

"No smart guy, I'm calling Dareth," he says and I glare at him. "Hey Dareth, its Kai...I'm at the beach with everyone else...yes, I can see you...Well we were wondering if you'd come judge our sand castle contest?...Yes he can come too...No I don't care that I'm ruining your day off, now get over here." he hangs up and looks at me, "he said they would be over in five minutes." I nod and sit on the sand. Kai sits next to me and we play with the sand while we wait for Dareth and Garmadon.

Ten minutes later, we see them walking over to us, holding hands. We get up to greet them and explain what's going on, "We were bored, so we set up a Sand Castle Contest. We needed judges and saw you guys and...yeah that's about It." they nod and walk towards the middle of the circle we all formed.

"You know I never would have expected them together," I say as Garmadon sits down with Dareth on his lap.

"Really? Cause I did," Kai responds and I shove him lightly with a smile on my face.

"You did not, I don't think anyone did."

"Did too."

"Did not."

Did too."

"This is so stupid; I'm not having this argument with you. Let's just get started," I say and sit on the sand again. We start building our sandcastle.

After awhile of pointless messing around with the sand, i look at everyone else to see them all almost done with amazing castle. I look at ours and see a pile of wet sand. Kai sees too and I sigh, I decide to do something even more fun. I grab a huge handful of the wet, mushy sand and launch it at my hot-headed boyfriend. Its hits his head and drips down his face. He wipes it off and smirks at me, "Oh it is so on," he says and grabs a handful and throws it at me. I try to dodge it but it ends up hitting me in the chest. We both get up and start throwing sand at each other. Soon we were completely covered in sand, on the ground, laughing our sand-covered asses off. I was a little surprised that no one had noticed us; I mean we were pretty loud.

"Well that was fun," I say after I calm down and crawl into my boyfriend lap. He nods and kisses my forehead.

"Yeah," he says and looks around then back at our pile of sand, "We are so losing this contest." I nod and snuggle into his chest.

"I don't really care though, at least I got to have fun with my boyfriend," he nods and kisses my head again.

"I'm glad your having fun," I tilt my head to face him and he kisses me. We pull away and look at each other sweetly before Kai had to ruin the moment, "You taste like sand, babe," I laugh and peck his lips.

"I think that's kind of your fault," he smirks and grabs some sand off the ground. I look at him and the sand curiously.

"What are y-" I didn't get to finish because Kai smashed the sand right on top of my head. All of my hair was completely covered in it. He smiled innocently and kisses my cheek.

"I hate you, Kai." His smile widens and he tightens his grip on my waist.

"I love you too, baby," he says and I glare at him.

"You know I don't like when people mess with my hair," I grumble, trying to get some of the sand out. He grabs my hand and runs his through my hair.

"You let me touch it," I nod and put my cheek against his chest again.

"That's because I love you." I say not having a better argument. I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck and tried to stay awake. His hands were still going through my hair though and it was like a lullaby, that soothed me to sleep.

**Kai POV**

The breathing on my neck evened out and I looked down to see Cole sleeping. His hands were clenching and unclenching bunches of my shirt, he did that when he was dreaming about me. Or at least that's what he told me. We sit there for almost twenty minutes before I hear Garmadon.

"Kai, we're going to do the judging," he looked at both of us and saw that we had more sand on us than on our sandcastle. He sends me a questioning look and I shrug.

"We uh got bored and we had a sand fight. Then Cole kind of fell asleep," I explain and look down at Cole. He was squirming a little, but didn't wake up, "We don't really have a sandcastle so just count us out," he just nods and turns back to the other couples. I sigh and look at Cole, who was finally waking up.

"Hey sleepy head, you kind of fell asleep there," He rubs his eyes like a little kid would when there tired, which I thought was totally adorable "What am I going to do with someone so cute?"

"I'm not cute," he says, but the blush on his face says different. I roll my eyes and peck his cheek.

"Your right, you aren't cute. Your absolutely adorable," he glares and punches me, "I need to start telling people I have an abusive boyfriend," I say holding my chest and wincing at the pain.

"I barely even hit you," he defended and I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I think you mean you just don't know your own strength because that seriously hurt," I pull up my shirt and see a bruise forming.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kai, I didn't mean to, your right, I really don't know my strength. I'm really sorry," he looks really sad now and I'd do anything to get the smile that was there not to long ago back. I hug him and he lays his head next to the light bruise.

"Hey, it was an accident and it will heal. What is harder to heal though is one's happiness, so lets see that beautiful smile I love so much," he looks up at me and smiles, I smile back and kiss him. He pulls away first.

"Maybe we should go see who won. I bet the sandcastles are cool," He says, but I shake my head.

"Nah, I don't think they'll miss us, besides I like this view much better," I say and play with his hair. He sighs and lays his head back on my chest. Yeah, I don't think it could get any better than this.

When it was time to go everyone got in the car, me driving again. Then again it is my car. Cole and all the other 'feminine boys' as Cole likes to call it when I say he's girly, and Nya were snuggled up against there boyfriends.

"So who won the contest?" Cole asks.

"Lloyd and Brad," they all reply and Lloyd puts his arm around Brad's shoulders.

"Really? Huh, never would have guessed," they both glare at me when I say this and I smile back.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but when we get back, I'm taking a shower," Cole tells us all and I nod with a mischievous smirk.

"You think there's room for two in there?" he punches me a lot softer than last time but it still sort of hurts, "Seriously though is there?" everyone laughs at Cole's blushing face and he hits me again.

"Can we not tell our friends what we do when were alone," he whispers to me and I shake my head and laugh.

"I'm just kidding babe, relax. So did any of this take away the boredom from earlier?" I ask and he thinks for a moment.

"This has been one of the most fun day's I've ever had," he says and I lean down to kiss him until almost everyone in the car yells at us.

"No kissing the driver!" Right, forgot about that rule…

Oh well, It's not like we can't make up for it in the shower.

**So I'm not really sure if this was all that good, but I liked it. It was Lava-Shipper-Red's idea so I give her some credit. I don't really have anything else to say.**

**Shout out time! Lava-Shipper-Red, PowerinPink, SupeyNinjaZora19, Silver-Ninja-RAWR, JH, KaitlynShadowHeart, Fangirl Ally and Ronnie, and YaoiMelody!**


End file.
